Between the Moon and the Stars
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: Wataru was absolutely certain that kind of line would not work on him. Post-movie, Mitsuru/Wataru.


Between the Moon and the Stars

"Where are you from?" the dog-eared noble woman inquired.

"Somewhere between the moon and the stars." Mitsuru's smile was ambiguous, different from the one he typically used with Wataru.

Wataru rolled his eyes before settling them on the pink liquid in his cup. He was using that same lame line again? Just earlier that evening, the princess had reminisced to Wataru about the night she had danced with the young wizard two years ago. Wataru was absolutely certain that if he was a girl, that kind of line would not work on him.

Now, the two boys were back in that same ballroom, invited by the princess as soon as word of their return to Vision had reached her.

Mitsuru had been out on the polished floor for what seemed like hours, changing partners often. Wataru stood by the punch bowl, holding a cup that his lips had only touched once the entire time.

Once the music finally stopped, Mitsuru bowed to his partner and made his way over to the refreshment table.

"Are you doing alright?" Mitsuru seemed genuinely concerned. He had likely taken Wataru's pout for stomach upset or the like.

Wataru made a non-committal shrug, as he finally sipped his beverage. "I saw you dancing with Princess Zofie earlier. How is she?"

"She's engaged."

"En- How old is she!?" The brunette boy's attention was finally rested from his cup.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Engaged doesn't always mean that a person will be married right away. It won't be for a few years from now."

"Oh. It was arranged, then, right? Does she like him?"

Based on the times the boys had traded tales about their adventures, Wataru had gathered that Zofie had had a bit of a crush on the blonde boy.

_Anyone would be hard-pressed to find another guy quite like Mitsuru,_ Wataru thought to himself.

"She actually seemed really happy. I think she really does like him."

There was silence for a moment as the two watched the dancers. The music had turned to a cheerful waltz. The pianist was really going to town tonight. Wataru thought he saw a glimpse of Zofie on the floor with a young boy, but they disappeared into the crowd. They were both laughing about something.

"Did you catch up with Meena?" Mitsuru asked.

"I haven't seen her."

"Ah. The Princess tells me that she's starting her very own circus. She's very busy these days."

"The princess didn't tell me anything about that. It sounds like you two talked quite a bit…" Wataru resumed studying his punch as if it contained all the answers to a math final.

If he had looked up, he would have seen the other boy smirk.

Wataru felt a tug at the hand not holding the cup. "Huh?"

"Put that down and come with me."

The cup now teetered precariously on the edge of the table. The young hero hardly had time to put it down before being whisked to the ballroom floor.

"Is it really alright for two guys to dance together?" Wataru asked nervously, glancing around at the other couples.

"You saved their world, Mitani. I think you can do whatever you very well please." Mitsuru kept hold of the other boy's hand, but placed his other on the small of Wataru's back.

"You're leading?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mitani. You must have taken dance lessons during the two years we've been away." The blonde boy smiled cloyingly.

* * *

Mitsuru had regained his memories of Vision very quickly after the two boys had reunited back on Earth. Coming to terms with his atrocities took a considerable amount of time, and Wataru was, of course, very understanding of this. It wasn't until nearly a year ago that Mitsuru had been able to bring himself to start spending time with his friend once again. He just called out of the blue one summer day and asked Wataru to meet him at the park. He was sitting on the swings with two cans of soda, one of which he offered to the other boy. After that, the two had spent nearly every day together.

Once the door to Vision reopened, Wataru had been concerned that Mitsuru would have misgivings about returning, but instead he was quite eager. He explained his wish to see Vision as it should it be, now that his influence on it had been erased. Maybe then his nightmares of the countryside being devoured by darkness could subside.

* * *

"It's a good thing your memories came back, or we'd both be in trouble right now." Wataru laughed, trying to take his mind off the other boy's hands. His own were starting to get sweaty. He prayed Mitsuru didn't notice.

The next song started and Mitsuru began to deftly lead the hero across the floor.

Once Wataru was finished staring wide-eyed at the floor, marveling how at how Mitsuru's feet moved in an unfailing glide, like an exquisitely programmed machine, he chanced a look at his friend's face instead.

The soft light from chandelier glistened on the boy wizard's hair like a halo. _An angel of death._

No, it wasn't right to think of him that way, Wataru had to remind himself. Mitsuru deeply regretted his transgressions. He was a different person now, somehow improved by the looming spectre of his misdeeds, reminding him to never return to how he was.

* * *

During the past year the boys had spent together, Wataru noticed that his time spent with Mitsuru was much different than that spent with his other friends, like Kacchan. The two could spend hours together in a cozy blanket of silence, just reading or eating snacks together in the same room. Everything was different with Mitsuru. He smelled much nicer than Kacchan, something like vanilla. Wataru had caught himself wondering if the scent emanated from the boy's hair or his skin…

* * *

The less-experienced dancer was snapped back into reality when he took a stumble. Even though Mitsuru was a ballroom-dancing automaton, Wataru felt like a caveman learning to walk upright.

Mitsuru snickered. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

"Ashikawa…" Wataru's expression turned stern, clashing with the pleasant countenance of his partner, "Are you really okay with being here? We can go home at any time; I won't mind."

"Mitani," the two continued to twirl. The other dancers stole occasional awed glances at the Travelers. The wizard's almond eyes locked onto those of the other boy, as if to keep something precious from being spirited away. "I'm okay because you're here. I'd be fine in Hell as long as you came with me."

Wataru felt his face warm. So much dancing must be taking a toll. Maybe he needed more exercise. He broke from Mitsuru's gaze and surveyed the throng of party-goers for the umpteenth time.

"You told you told that girl that you're from 'between the moon and the stars'." He looked back to his fellow Traveler. "Where would you say I'm from, then?"

Mitsuru closed his eyes for a moment in consideration, still never missing a beat in the dance.

"A place inside my heart."

_The end_


End file.
